


The Jewel of Colonia

by mmsmcmillen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmsmcmillen/pseuds/mmsmcmillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help from a band of misfits and thieves, princess Lia attempts to over throw Emperor Lizer who is an evil ruler of Colonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel of Colonia

The Jewel of Colonia

Chapter One

A hooded figure walked swiftly and yet quietly down a secret passageway towards a hidden door. As soon as it was outside it darted across an open field to the wall that surrounded the castle. It flung a grappling hook attached to a rope onto the wall. As fast as it could, it scaled over the wall, landing on its feet on the other side. Then quickly ran into the woods.

~O~

Myrocha stood on the side of the road waiting rather impatiently for her partner Dryscol. While there, she pushed her long, plaited, black hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes darted back and forth as she looked around her, making sure no one else was nearby. 

She snatched her boot knife from its sheath when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see who it was and saw a hooded figure running towards her. It did not stop, but ran past her. As it did, it tossed something at Myrocha and kept on going.

Myrocha bent over and picked up the object after the figure had gone out of sight.

“What’s that?” Came a familiar voice. 

Dryscol casually walked up to Myrocha. He swept a hand over his blond hair getting off his eyes.

“What took you so long? I thought all you had to do was take a leak?” Myrocha asked her partner.

“I did, and now I’m back. So are you going to answer me? What is that?”

Myrocha opened the pouch and peered inside. She looked up at Dryscol, wide eyed. “You are not going to believe this,” she said and pulled an object out of the pouch.

Dryscol’s eyes also went wide. “Whoa, where did you get that? Please tell me you did not steal it. Although that is the only way you would have it. The gods was I really gone that long?” Did you go back to the castle and steal that rock?”

A dismayed look crossed Myrocha’s face. “Please, do you really think me that crazy? Don’t answer that.” She held out her hand palm up. “You aren’t going to believe this, but someone ran past me and threw this at me.”

Dryscol stared at his partner. “Really? Someone just threw it at you. The most precious jewel in all of the land and they just threw it at you?”

“I am telling the truth. Would I lie to you?” Myrocha asked.

Dryscol inclined his head to one side and smiled sarcastically. “You are kidding, right?”

“Okay, but recently.” Myrocha amended.

Dryscol brought his head up right. “I guess not. Okay so someone really did throw that at you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t get it, why would anyone do that. More to the point who would have the nerve to steal it in the first place?”

Myrocha put the jewel back into the pouch and tied the pouch to her black leather belt. “I don’t know, but I am going to find out.”

Dryscol held his hands out in front of him. “Wait? What? Are you crazy? Why would you want to do that? You don’t know who threw it at you, where they went or anything else. How are you going to find this person and do you really want to get involved into something you know nothing about?”

Myrocha took a step in the direction the figure had ran, and answered Dryscol’s questions in the order he had asked them. “Yes, I probably am, because I need to go on an adventure, anyone who would steal the jewel of Colonia is someone I want to meet, I’ll just find them, I’m good at that, and yes I really want to get involved.” She looked over her shoulder at Dryscol as she continued walking away from him. “Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?”

Dryscol slowly shook his head. He ran to catch up with her. “Of course I’m coming. We are partners, so where you go, I go.”

~O~

Emperor Lizer paced the floor as he ranted at his guards. His floor length robe trailed behind him. “How is it possible that someone stole the jewel and escaped under your noses!” He stopped in front of them and glared at them. 

Annakah, captain of the guard stepped forward. “I humbly apologize, my Lord. Whoever committed the crime may have used a secret passageway. That would be the only way my guards would not have seen him.”

Lizer walked over to Annakah. “I do not want excuses.” He pointed his long crooked finger towards the exit of the palace. “Just send your guards out there and retrieve my jewel!” He demanded.

“Yes, my Lord,” Annakah said and bowed as she backed away from the Emperor. She abruptly stopped as she remembered something. “My Lord, I nearly forgot, the princess is missing as well.”

“The princess is missing?” Lizer asked in alarm. “Why did you not tell me this first?” “Find her, bring her back. The jewel is nothing without her.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Annakah said and quickly left the hall. Her guards followed suit.

Annakah’s lieutenant caught up to her. “How are you going to find the Princess when you don’t know where she went?”

Annakah smiled slyly, “If I know Lia, and I do, I have a good idea where she went.”

“And where is that,” the Lieutenant asked.

“Where I would go if I had just stolen the jewel.” Annakah simply answered as she exited the castle.

“So you think she stole it?” The Lieutenant asked.

“But of course she did. She hates her stepfather and what he has done to her beloved land. She would do anything to get back at him, including stealing the one thing that represents Colonia and using it to throw over Lizer.”

“How many guards do you want to go with you?” 

Annakah stopped walking. “No, this I have to do on my own. The less anyone knows the better. Then it can be honestly said, neither you or the other guards knew what I was doing.” She entered the stables and made a beeline to her horse’s stall. Within minutes he was saddled and bridled. She led the Percheorn she called Goliath out of the barn and mounted him.

“Then I shall leave it to you,” her Lieutenant said. “Good luck,” he added.

“Thank you,” Annakah said. She urged the horse into a gallop and they took off into the woods. She only slowed him down to a walk when it became too dense to see well.

~O~

Myrocha and Dryscol had traveled a mile when Dryscol began complaining. “How far are we going to go before we rest? I’m getting hungry, we should stop and eat. I am also thirsty. Aren’t you tired?”

Myrocha stopped in mid step. “This has to be a record for you. I expected the whining sooner. To answer your questions, no I am not tired and I do not know how far we are going to go, but further than a mile.” She pointed at herself. Do you really think I could be carrying any food or drink on me? I have no pockets in these leather pants. Unless you think I can magically take something out of this pouch other than the jewel?” She stood with her arms folded in front of her.

Dryscol sighed. “No, of course not. But couldn’t we just sit for a minute?”

Myrocha slid her arms down her sides. “Oh very well, we can do that. There’s a rock over there, we can sit on it,” she said and pointed it out. 

Dryscol happily sat on his side of the rock. “Thank you, this is all I wanted.”

“You are welcome,” Myrocha said and sat. “Now listen, we are not going to do every mile. So get rested and prepared to walk much further than this. I want to find shelter before sunset.”

Dryscol looked up at the sky. The sun was already making its decent and night would arrive soon. “Just give me a minute and then we can go on.”

Several miles later they found a cave just as the sun disappeared into the horizon. Outside of the cave were some berries and other edible vegetation. “This will have to be your meal tonight. I think I heard some running water, so that will have to be your drink,” Myrocha told him. 

“It will have to do. I just hope where ever we are going there will be a decent Inn with food and drink,” Dryscol said and then popped some berries into his mouth.

The next morning the two travelers continued their journey.


End file.
